Fireflame
by henbee
Summary: Alex Rider is not alone. When he meets Analie Madison at the climax of his latest mission, she makes it clear she has significant information about MI6 and Alex. But who is Analie? And is she connected to the mysterious Fireflame Cabinet? Review, people!
1. Chapter 1

Fire burned throughout his surroundings, blocking all exits; but one

Fire burned throughout his surroundings, blocking all exits; but one.

Right where Judeans Clayley was standing with his mini-army of ninjas.

"Alex, my boy." Judeans tutted, his heavy Australian accent rocketing off the walls. Judeans tilted his head. "Did you really think you'd get away?"

Alex scowled, feeling anger surge through him, as Judeans laughed at what seemed to be Alex's daring misfortune.

"You've been kidnapping kids, experimenting on them, _torturing _them; but why?" Alex asked, not once letting his guard down. Alex knew Judeans well enough; as soon as Alex's fists were down, Alex himself would be too.

"I hate kids. The world would be so much a better place without them."

"You're sick. You were once one yourself."

"So? I hated being a kid. I longed the day I'd become part of the civilised world." Judeans sighed heavily, enjoying his moment. "Kids are the problem of today's world, buddy. If we didn't have so many kids, then the planet wouldn't be in danger, economies wouldn't be so trodden on…its all for the best."

"A world without kids is a dying world." Alex spat. "Generations don't just make themselves. Without children, they'd be no more adults, and with no more adults, there'd be no more _civilised world_. Or children. Or _happiness _for that matter."

"Oh, Alex." Judeans smiled pleasantly. "You're so naïve…so…_childlike_."

Alex resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Childlike. Bad cop movies came out with cheesier (and better) lines than that.

Somewhere in the deserted building that had just been discovered in the Rocky Mountains, a gas ripped out of its canister, making sure both Alex and Judeans felt the explosion from fifty floors up.

Alex was thrown onto the floor, as was Judeans; but his ninja army wasn't so lucky.

A piece of floor burnt away, collapsing into the fiery pit below. The ninjas fell, screaming as they did.

Judeans howled as he stood up, realizing that he and the best boy-spy in the world were to be in one-on-one combat.

And Judeans knew he couldn't fail.

Just then, a helicopter flew through the ripped metal that had exposed the building. Both Alex and Judean looked up in shock. It was completely black, and was a model like no other. It was also extremely quiet.

Alex stared at the helicopter attentively. Had MI6 sent help?

Lucky thing Alex was watching, otherwise he would have missed his answer.

A figure back-flipped out of the helicopter, landing deftly beside Alex.

It turned out to be a she. She was wearing combat trousers similar to Alex's (though his were beige, and hers were black), a tight, short sleeved black top (like Alex), a black leather jacket which had seen better days (like Alex) and was wearing- rather than boots, like Alex had expected- black Converse sneakers.

The girl pulled off her balaclava, and threw it somewhere on the somehow still shining floor.

Alex stared in awe at the stranger, shocked. The girl looked at him and winked…

Just as Judean threw himself at Alex with all his might.

"Get off!" Alex yelled, feeling Judean's heavy muscles crush into his ribs.

The girl kicked Judean deftly in the head, and pulled him up to her.

Judean yanked her hair back, just as the girl kneed him in the groin.

"That's not how to treat a lady, is it?" She said breathlessly, kicking Judean to the floor. She had a strong American accent, and looked immensely peed off. Alex peeled himself off the floor, and whipped his legs at Judean's ankles, making the Australian fall to his knees.

Alex grabbed a coil of rope from someplace (as one always carries a coil of rope) and managed to tie up a struggling Judean. The girl signalled and the helicopter returned.

But, just then, a fiery cloud erupted from down below, and Alex remembered; the fifteenth floor of the base held toxic gases.

Stupid to place them so near to the ground, really. But Judean hadn't thought anything would infiltrate the building, known publicly as a mountain range. In the rare case anybody _did _get inside the building, they would come from the top; nobody but Judean himself held the keys to the secret passageway underneath the icy peaks.

"The fifteenth floor's about to go!" Alex yelled. He trusted the girl; he felt it against his better judgement, but what choice did he have? She seemed to be on his side. And he didn't have the time to be picky.

"What?!"

"Clayley has nerve gases down there!! As soon as the fire reaches it, the whole area goes!"

The girl rounded on a smiling (and gagged) Judean.

"You _plank_!" She screamed, and then paused; that was the crappiest insult she had ever given. To make up for it, she kneed Judean in the back of the head and walloped him a few times.

The girl made movements with her hands; and Alex soon realized what she was trying to say.

The helicopter couldn't get in. The fire was surrounding them now, and even if the vehicle managed to squeeze through the blaze, it wouldn't be able to get out.

They were trapped.

"Come on." Alex yelled, grabbing the girl's hand. "We need to dive off over there! Have you got a parachute?"

"What about Judean?"

"He'll have to come with us!"

"_What?_"

"We can't leave him!"

"Fine! I wasn't disputing that!" The girl then grabbed Judean by the hair and with amazing strength, pulled the cruel man to the edge of the building. They just had enough time to dive off, before the building totally collapsed.

"Leave me here." Judean whispered.

Both Alex and the newcomer stared at the man in shock.

"You'll die!"

"Alex." Judean laughed. "You think I want to rot in some cell? Thanks to a _kid_? No."

"It'll be painful; its _nerve gas_, Clayley, _nerve gas_!" The girl shouted.

Judean laughed weakly, as if it gave him pain. The two must have done more damage than they thought.

"So? I'll get one over you. I'm not being saved by a _kid_."

And with that, Judean shuffled backwards…and pushed himself into the fiery mass below.

Both Alex and the girl stared in horror for a few moments, before a putrid, vulgar smell started to waft up.

The gas.

"Give me your hand!" Alex shouted.

"Why?"

"Because we need to stick together!"

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME!"

"DO YOU WANT TO SURVIVE OR NOT?"

The girl glared at Alex, before grabbing his hand.

They both jumped.

Suddenly, everything was calm…they were just floating.

Alex pulled the catch on his parachute, and the girl did the same, the both of them separating their grip on each other. Alex could see the helicopter waiting below.

"Who are you?" Alex shouted, realizing that he didn't know her name.

"Does it matter?"

"To me it does."

"So you can track me? I don't think so."

"I'll tell you my name."

The girl looked at him.

"I know who you are. Your name is Alex Rider, and you're working for MI6."

Alex's mouth dropped open.

"My name is Analie Madison." Analie called. Alex stared at her. "Okay? Happy now?"

They both landed on the snow with a soft thud, just as the building behind them burst into fragments spraying everywhere. Alex and Analie both threw themselves into the snow, feeling the immense heat waft over them. The helicopter was nowhere in sight.

Nearly ten minutes later, when the explosion had subdued, Alex pulled himself up and looked round for Analie.

She was nowhere in sight.

Distantly, Alex could hear the slight sound of a helicopter.

Alex cursed, and brushed himself off. Great. He was in the middle of the Rocky Mountains, with no communication device, stranded at the sight of a major detonation. Great. Whoop-de-fucking-do.

Just as Alex was about to start climbing, he spotted a small black square, half buried where Analie had been. Alex walked over and picked it up.

It was a radio transmitter.

Scrawled in Magic Marker, Alex read the message left with it;

_Sorry I couldn't give you a ride. Here's your ticket out of here. Don't try to catch up with me._

_You're too far behind._

_Good luck, Alex Rider. I hope we don't have to meet again. Especially in similar circumstances._

_Analie_.

Alex quickly checked the signal, and called Mrs Jones' number.

Then he read the message again.

Who exactly was Analie Madison? And how did she know so much about Alex?

Alex looked at the beautiful scenery in front of him, then the picture of destruction and devastation behind him.

He knew one thing for certain. No matter what Analie said, he would find her.

He was going to find her.

**Q/N**

HELLO!!

Well, I've started re-reading the Alex Rider series and I thought…why not write my own? So, ta-da, here it is. Hope you enjoy!

I apologize if it was a little rushed. Things will be better in the next chapter, I promise!!

Review!!

JoBrosMusicRoxs


	2. Chapter 2

Los Angeles, Beverley Hills, the Madison Mansions, over looking West Hollywood

_Los Angeles, Beverley Hills, the Madison Mansions, over looking West Hollywood_

She sat down at the table, book in her hand.

The table was a thick, simple, tough, sheet of un-bordered glass, being held up by two strong pieces of wood, carved intricately into two elaborately decorated peacocks. The chairs were also carved, with soft satin cushions and smooth, polished legs.

In front of her sat an empty bowl, a silver spoon, an assortment of possible breakfasts, a sugar bowl, a milk bowl and two vitamin tablets laid carefully on a china platter, with ice cold, freshly squeezed orange juice by its side.

The girl at the dining table sat in dark grey skinny jeans, a loose, grey, unstitched hoodie with an open neck, and a thin, bright yellow belt over it. Her footwear was a pair of beige low-top Converses, her favourite footwear.

Her jet black hair curled naturally to her left side, and her shocking green eyes were rimmed with stylish, black glasses. Her lips were the perfect shape, and a delicate shade of pink. Her skin was slightly tanned from her travels, and her skin had no marks, as she did not believe in "war paint" as she put it (make-up) and cleansed regularly.

The table was empty except for her.

Her name was Analie Madison, girl 16, a certified genius and a former member of MENSA from when she was 6 years old. She did not attend school, seeming as her academic genius would "not be fed". Instead, everybody left Analie to it.

Analie Madison had excelled at Harvard at the age of 8. She had enough knowledge to pass a law degree, a medical degree, a philosophy degree and a Civics and Philosophy degree, amongst others. She was a black-belt in karate, tai chi, tae-kwon-do and Judo (she went to package classes).

She was a credit to society.

She was had the brainpower to rule the world, if she wished it.

Analie ate her buttered toast and waffles, not once taking her eyes off the book. In fact, she didn't even turn the page.

Inside the supposed book, was a camera. The camera, at that moment, was in Knightsbridge, London, SW1, the highest ranking and most exclusive place to live in the United Kingdom.

"Miss Madison, you have received a phone call from your father." Chechen, Analie's favourite butler, bowed at her. Analie rolled her eyes.

"Mr Chechen, when will you _not_ refuse my request to not call me Miss? You deserve the title much more than I do."

Mr Chechen, an old African man, grinned at Analie. He had known her for a very long while, and treated her like a daughter and Analie to him a substitute father. In actual fact, the Madison's and the Chechen's had worked together for years, and were great friends.

"When you stop making me feel old by calling me Mr." Mr Chechen- known as Toby- winked. "Now; what do you want to tell him this time?"

"Uh…in the shower?"

"Using that tomorrow."

"Oh, okay, how about…I'm sick?"

"Used that the day before."

"I'm out?"

"Yesterday, remember?"

"I have smallpox!" Analie yelled, before collapsing into her chair. Her father was a very busy man, and Analie did not have the relationship McAvoy Madison would have liked. Mr Madison liked to think of his daughter as an over-achiever; he always chose to pick on her faults.

If he had looked closely, he would have realized Analie didn't have many faults at all.

"Smallpox it is." Mr Chechen grinned, bowing as he went out. Analie curtsied.

She picked up her dishes, and slipped them into the dumbwaiter, too busy to wash her own mess. Not that she was expected to; what was the cook for?!

Analie made her way into the Computer Lounge; a lavish room with a wall-to-wall screen/television hooked up to all the electrical systems in the house, including the Wi-Fi.

Analie hooked her "book" to the screen, and continued watching, occasionally practicing a few karate moves. Out of all her martial achievements, she was most proud of karate. She excelled in it, and definitely enjoyed it the most.

The image projected on the screen was in Washington DC. Analie was watching a Mr & Mrs Michaels; also known as the prime minister and his wife; - attending lunch with the President…

_London, Liverpool Street, Royal & General Bank, Head of MI6 Operations_

Alex stared in disgust at Mr Blunt and Mrs Jones.

Alex was now sixteen, and also extremely annoyed. He threw the file back onto the desk.

"You want me to look into a mysterious country club that has branches all over the world, including New York, Los Angeles, Paris, Rome and Beijing, just to name a few?! What the hell for?"

"Alex, there have been six arson attempts on these clubs." Mrs Jones explained, eating a peppermint, as per usual. "They must be hiding something."

"So, what? Let me guess; you want me to sneak around before my _twelve o'clock seaweed scrub_?" Alex laughed without humour. "You've got to be kidding. Can't you get one of your own agents to do it?"

"No, Alex. We need you."

"What is a teenager going to be doing at a luxury country club slash spa? Unless he has sexuality issues?" Alex snapped. "Well?"

"Alex, you remember Miss Starbright…"

"Oh, shut up." Alex huffed, ignoring Mr Blunt. "Fine. I'll do it; if you do something for me."

"Alex, I think your attitude has impacted the fact you are not in a position to compromise…"

"This will benefit me and MI6."

Alex knew he now fully had the two adults' attention. What had happened the last time they hadn't listened to Alex? Disaster, that's what.

The fax machine in the corner beeped. Mr Blunt picked up the sheet of paper and handed it to Alex.

There was a picture on.

Of a girl.

Of a very familiar looking girl.

"This girl has been spotted in all of the locations where there has been attempted arson." Mr Blunt explained, hoping he wasn't walking on deaf ears. "She has no identity, except for the place of Analie Madison, a child genius at the age of 16." Mr Blunt paused. "Your age, Alex."

"I know her." Alex muttered. Mr Blunt stared at the teenager in front of him intently. "This was who I was telling you about. Analie Madison…she gave me the radio to contact you yesterday. _She _was the who came to Judeans' lair!" Alex felt extremely cliché explaining it like that, but he had better things to worry about.

"Analie Madison? Are you _sure_, Alex?" Mrs Jones prompted.

"Yes!" Alex snapped. "I…I need to find her."

"Alex, this isn't exactly the best time-"

Alex ignored Mr Blunt. The man's voice had turned into an irritating bleat.

"If she's connected to the arson attempts, and turned up at Clayley's place, she must know something more than what she said." Alex briefly scanned Mr Blunt and Mrs Jones' faces. Mr Blunt's was blank, whilst Mrs Jones was staring at Alex intently. "And I can find out how she knows me."

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh, did I forget to mention?" Alex looked Mr Blunt straight in the eye. "She knows who I am and that you sent me. Sorry about that- must have slipped my mind."

Two hours later, Alex was sitting in the air, on his way to the Madison Mansions, Beverly Hills, to meet the famous Miss Analie Madison.

"I said I'd find you." Alex muttered to the black and white picture. It showed Analie returning from the gym; the latest satellite feed of when Analie had been publicly spotted and in a relaxed environment. "And now I have."


	3. Chapter 3

LA, Madison Mansions

_LA, Madison Mansions_

Analie stared tiredly at her father's car as it drove into the distance. He had come home, spoken on the phone, went to the bathroom and left again.

Not that it particularly bothered Analie. The only inconvenience was, she had been letting the kids play in the South Wing pool again, and had to leave whilst Sarah, a fifth grader who was reluctant to swim, was doing her first length.

Analie liked to watch the kids swim, and often invited them to join her in the pool. What she _didn't _like was her father running in and out of her life whenever he felt so.

The sun was just setting, and Analie took one last look at the empty road ahead of her, before going back inside.

Analie was now wearing light yellow, denim shorts, a matching strap-top and a pair of sandals, her hair stretched back into a tight pony, her glasses packed away (they weren't often needed).

Analie grabbed one of her favourite spy novels, and head to the conservatory to watch the sun set as she relaxed. The sky was turning a bright red, and Analie was determined not to miss it.

Analie sighed and stared out at the sky.

The red.

The colour of blood.

Analie let her mind wander to the boy, Alex Rider. _Why think of him? _She scolded herself. _You did what you needed to do. That's it; it's over. You won't see him again._

But somehow, Analie doubted that very much indeed…

_LA, Madison Mansions_

Alex stared at the Madison Mansions, in complete shock.

First of all, its size. It was huge, and stretched across over as much land as it could. There were three balconies from the top, stretching across the East and West wings of the building, very much alike to Asian architect. There were two pillars at the ground floor, made of white marble. The gardens were well manicured, with trees and flower bushes dotting the inside perimeter. Even by Alex's standards of phenomenal buildings, the Madison Mansions were…something else. And Analie Madison was set to own it all. Every last scrap.

Alex whistled lowly.

He had decided not to sneak in on Analie. She knew him, didn't she? And although Alex was uncertain whether or not Analie's intentions were of the best, he was sure she wasn't going to throw him down the Hills anytime soon.

Alex took a deep breath. He had his gadgets; a watch that, after a certain number of screen twists, could explode things, burn things and even had a tranquilizer dart- small but dangerous- beside the battery, the necklace that he was wearing with a built in microphone and camera and his mobile phone with a direct link to MI6.

He was wearing blue jeans, an open-necked white shirt, Addidas trainers and a brown beaded necklace that fit perfectly around Alex's neck. Alex swung his backpack over his shoulder, and headed towards the house, admiring the setting sun as he did so, and wondering just what Analie's reaction would be when they met.

"Analie, there's a visitor for you."

"Thanks, Vicky, just send them in."

Analie didn't look up from her book, which she was totally absorbed in. Analie heard Vicky open her mouth to say something, then decide against it and walk back into the house.

But Vicky didn't come back.

Analie sighed, memorized her page number and reluctantly lay her book down on her side. She had been relaxing on the plush gold and red sofa, her knees bought up and her back straight and resting on a cushion, and now turned her head to call Vicky rather than get up from her comfy position; and anyway, she didn't want to miss the last few heart-stopping moments of the Hollywood sunset.

But rather than see the ginger haired, freckled, nervous girl, she saw something quite different.

Very quite different.

The boy- or rather, teenager- in front of her had short blonde hair, intelligent brown eyes and an extremely well built frame. His skin was flawless, with a few beauty spots just visible on his neck and cheek.

As for the other hand, Alex stared at Analie's face for the first proper time; her electric green eyes, her raven hair, her small lips and her well toned skin. The sun finally drifted down, and the last fragments of the sunset lay uncertainly in the air.

"Hello, Alex." Analie allowed herself to smile slightly, admiring Alex's determination. Obviously he had wanted answers, and had travelled down to California to get them.

"Hello, Analie." Alex stared at the girl in front of him, trying to hide his impression.

The two were worlds apart, one American, one British…one girl one boy…one to-be heiress one schoolboy from Chelsea…

Two spies.

The two stared at each other, slowly looking each other up and down and wandering what to do next.


	4. Chapter 4

"Can I get you something to drink, or eat, or…

"Can I get you something to drink, or eat, or…?" Analie asked Alex, quickly composing herself. In all honesty, Alex's visit hadn't been unexpected; but, of course, Analie had thought she would have more time.

"A drink, please."

"Yeah, sure…come with me."

Alex followed Analie obediently, checking her out for any weapons.

Or that's what he told himself.

In all honesty, Alex thought Analie Madison was stunningly beautiful; which wasn't good. For all he knew, she was an enemy, sent out to gain his trust and then kill him.

Alex rolled his eyes. Spending so much time at MI6 Headquarters was starting to get to him. Alan Blunt's characteristics were starting to waft over to Alex, and Alex did_ not_ like the smell.

Alex, now sure Analie was not hiding any weapons (unless she was hiding something inside her shorts or her top, a thought Alex quickly brushed away) averted his gaze to his surroundings.

A white and black checked floor, white marble pillars, and two mahogany sweeping staircases filled the back of the room, the walls white with landscape pictures, in gold-gilded frames. It was rich, yet simple.

Analie tried not to let her body-language falter, feeling Alex avert his gaze from her to the décor. The smallest details counted.

She had taken in his appearance at the Rocky Mountains of course; she had to make sure it was him.

Yet, Alex hadn't really registered. Analie now realized; she was playing a very dangerous game. And Alex had now confirmed she was part of it.

Analie sighed aggravatingly in her mind. _It doesn't help he looks good_, she thought to herself. _It doesn't help at all_.

Soon they were inside the (surprisingly) empty kitchen. Alex wondered if Analie would simply call staff, but instead the girl walked over to a cupboard and pulled out some powder milkshake.

"Milkshake okay? We have Coke, too."

"Coke then, please."

Analie walked over to a large fridge, and handed Alex a can of chilled cola.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

The two teens allowed themselves to look at each other.

"Can you guess why I'm here?" Alex asked, leaning against the navy granite worktop, staring at Analie directly. She was leaning on the worktop too, watching him from his opposite.

"To begin the interrogation?"

Alex smirked wryly.

"I wouldn't put it that way."

"No, you wouldn't." Analie stared at Alex for a moment, tilting her head. "You can put your bag down you know."

"How do I know it won't be searched?"

"I didn't say it wouldn't be."

Alex's face remained anonymous. Analie took a sip of her milkshake.

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"No." Alex admitted.

"Do you wanna stay here?"

Alex stared at Analie. Why would she like a snoop staying in her home?

"Okay."

Analie's face flickered into a quick smile, so fast Alex wondered if he'd actually seen it.

The two teens looked at each other, smiling privately.

"I'll show you to your room now, if you want. The Master Guestroom is in the West Wing." Analie offered casually, watching Alex over the rim of her glass.

"Where will you be?"

Analie laughed.

"Funnily enough, I'm in the West Wing too. But I spend most of my time in the East."

"Why?"

Analie stared at Alex for a moment.

"Because the mansions are stretched into categories. West is living quarters for everybody, East is health and fitness; food is mainly served in this area. North is the Library, Studies and electronics area, where all the technical equipment is. And then the South is entertainment; the bowling alley, games room, den… Well; the house is _supposed _to be organized that way…"

"And why doesn't it?" Alex asked, hiding his surprise. The Madison's seemed extremely organized; living quarters? It didn't seem like a home. It seemed like a museum or government/political officing district (the land owned by the Madison's stretched over 5 counties).

"Because I try to make it a home." Analie paused. "And there's a swimming pool in every wing."

Alex laughed something he hadn't done in a while.

"So…to my room?"

Analie smiled, and placed her glass on the side.

"Yeah."

As they walked to the West Wing, Analie couldn't help voicing her thoughts.

"I get the feeling things are going to be very interesting with you around, Alex."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well. It's not everyday I meet a to-be-heiress slash spy." Alex smiled, watching Analie intently like only a boy could. "So I could say the same about you."


End file.
